


I’m not supposed to love you... but I do

by BluWeirdo13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, May be a little OOC but I’m trying, Ushijima works for the government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluWeirdo13/pseuds/BluWeirdo13
Summary: Summary“I was told to pretend to love you to gather your secrets, I’m highly regretting it now... I think I might actually love you”ORIn which Usijima Wakatoshi is set on a mission, one to pretend to be Tendou Satori’s partener to obtain information on his currently unknown species. One thing he never expected was to actually fall in love with with the crazy red head.(Ratings may change and tags may be added)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I’m not supposed to love you... but I do

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a roleplay I had with someone on Amino and I’ve wanted to make it into a fanfiction for the longest time. I did ask them and they said it was alright ^^  
> Please do leave a comment saying if I should continue with it or not! :)

Nothing really struck fear into Ushijima’s heart, not even the blood stained survival course most were required to take in order to weed out the weak. However, the council was a different story. His expressionless face didn’t even twitch whenever the guard had come to escort him out of his countryside home, but Ushijima could feel his chest tighten with the anxiety of what he could be needed for. ‘I have not broken any laws,’ he thought as the potent smell of the forever polluted air around him burned his nose. It was a familiar smell, and he had grown used to it over the years of travelling to the city. What seemed like hours of riding in the back of a dust wagon had finally come to an end, and they were walking again. His shoes echoed off the stone floor, through the corridor, and into the councilors meeting room. The guards spread out to their post, announcing their arrival. Ushijima stepped forward and knelt down before the members, keeping his oath of silence while inside the room.

As the tall man knelt respectfully inside the room, the guards by his sides were soon waved away by a darkened figure. The figure sat at her desk, her hands intertwined with each other as she watched the guards leave. Then, and only then did she rise, there were two men at seats next to her, but they chose not to talk, as she was their superior, as well as strict. She beckoned the green haired boy over “sit” she spoke, simply yet formally as she gestured to a chair in front of her desk, to which Ushijima dared not to hesitate as he stood and moved to take a seat, keeping his back straight as he anxiously awaited her orders. She stood still for what seemed like an eternity before laying a hand out to one of her subordinates, to which they immediately put a folder in her outstretched hand “I am guessing you do not know why you are here? Mr. Ushijima?” She spoke simply, to which he chose not to reply, instead just watching and waiting to see what would come. The women didn’t seem displeased by his lack of reply so she simply moved to walk around and stand in front of the boy, taking a seat on her desk once she did so. She opened up the folder and scrolled through it for a few seconds before taking out a picture of a red haired male, with wide unusual eyes and a weird almost cat/snake like mouth. At the corner of the picture it read the words ‘Tendou Satori’. Ushijima simply starred back at her as she moved, face ever remaining expressionless as he took the picture from her. 

“Tendou Satori,” his deep voice vibrated in the back of his throat. Ushijima looked the photo over, confusion clouding his mind as he turned his attention back up towards the woman, waiting for her to continue. The woman closed the folder and glanced down at Ushijima, placing the folder on the desk next to her before clearing her throat “we have been sending him letters for around 6 months now as a ‘secret admirer’ and we think it is time for him to meet this ‘admirer’ of his” she spoke simply, pausing for a bit to let him take this in before continuing “we have discovered that he is not human and we want you to go in, posing as his ‘secret admirer’ to find out as much about his kind and his family as you can” she explained, picking her file back up and handing the other an envelope “in there is all the information you are going to need on Tendou Satori of what he has told us, also the location and exact time of your date, which is this evening”. Ushijima blinked slowly throughout her whole explanation, his mind slowly processing what was going on. A deep hum soon came from deep within his chest as the large man folded his hands together, “this is... a very late notice. However, I will do what I can. How long will I be playing as his ‘admirer’?” He knew better than to go against council rule or decisions, so going with it is the best thing he could do. The woman was clearly more than pleased with his quick acceptance of this mission, soon giving off a hum “it is late notice but the council trust that you are more than capable to do this” she spoke simply, almost encouragingly before shrugging “and, we can’t say precisely, but we estimate maybe about 1-3 months at most, or until you get all the information you can off of him” she spoke, though it probably would be easier said than done. ‘Why would they want me to do something like this... no matter, it is not my place to ask questions like this,’ Ushijima thought to himself, reassuring his mind before took the envelope of information. “If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly is he,” the male asked with minimal curiosity.

“we don’t know, but he is definitely not human, you will realise this once you meet him” she hummed “it is also most likely that even after this mission we will be taking him in for-“ she paused mid sentence as she heard her phone buzz. She wasted no time in picking it up, giving a humming acknowledgement before hanging up “I have a meeting now, I trust you won’t let us down Ushijima” she spoke before leaving the room, her subordinates following behind her. Ushijima had kept his eyes locked on the woman as she spoke, letting her know he was listening. He stood and gave a small bow, “I will not fail.” He assured as she left, and the man headed home to read over the papers enclosed in the envelope as well as get ready for his approaching date.


End file.
